Oh, Oh, Not Good
by Sxy Rabbit
Summary: This is a different version of what happened at the of chapter 17 in Blood Promise with extra lovables
1. Chapter 1

Oh, Oh, Not Good

I've heard for about a week that rose was looking for me. But I never thought that I would see her in Novosibirsk.

I decided to go for a little hunting as I was a little thirsty and it has been about two days since my last feeding so I was a bound to be.

I watched her as she was walking back with her friends to the place they were staying.

She looked normal. The same wonderful brown eyes with dark hair that I always loved. Same tan she always had, same curves. She was as beautiful as ever. That only made me want her more than I had ever wanted her.

She eventually turned a corner and caught sight of a crazy old lady lying on the sidewalk. She was screaming and having trouble getting up. But as what I could hear rose didn't understand cause she was speaking Russian.

I would have thought that being in a foreign country she would have at least picked up some of what she was saying but surely not.

Rose walked up to her and held out her hand to help her up. The lady grabbed her hand and let rose help pull her up. Once she was up the lady was about to hug her but she put her hands up. Obviously to ward her off.

She got the message and started twirling and speaking in Russian excitedly.

I decided then that I might try to sneak up on her. I realised that I would not leave her alone any more; she was just too addictive and I just wanted to turn her into one of me.

So as rose was saying that she had to go the lady saw me and by the look on her face she thought I was the devil himself. Rose saw this and spun around too quickly and ended up facing me with her stake in her hand.

As soon as I saw the whole front of her I could only freeze; I wanted to take her back now. I just realised that she was standing there doing the same thing as I was though she was probably more shocked than wanting me.

I finally came to my senses and said to her in what had to be about almost a month

"Roza, you forgot my first lesson… don't hesitate."

With that I punched her in the head with enough force to knock her out.

At first I didn't realise that was a second heartbeat along with roses as I ran to the mansion cause it was so faint but I came aware of it as I laid her down on the bed in the room I had just put her in.

I thought that one of the humans had come in but I realised it was too faint and too close to rose's body.

Out of curiosity I leaned in to hear where it was coming from and it was coming from her stomach. She was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

She was pregnant so who was the father?

I bet it was Ivashkov. He had always wanted rose and has never stoped trying to get who he wanted.

'That's it I can't think about this any more.' I thought as I walked out the door closing it behind me.

I decided to go tell Galina about rose and hopefully do some work and that will keep my mind of it all.

* * *

As I was sitting down reading one of my favourite books I heard some crashing coming from upstairs. I realised that was probably rose trying to break the window with something.

I walked up the stairs and opened the first door to the room I picked for rose. I picked it cause it has two doors that are made of one of the most strongest steel and they have a keypad each so they couldn't get out easily.

I opened the second door and a chair came crashing at me; I quickly pushed it back before it hit me.

Rose had pushed the chair against me with the legs poking out.

She charged again and this time I grabbed the chair, pulled it out of her grasp and threw it to the wall.

Now she had no weapons and disserted to using her feet. I noticed it as one of the ones I had taught her and deflected it with ease.

I decided to try reasoning she would only get herself hurt.

"Rose you're wasting your. Stop." I said.

She didn't listen to me but instead went for the DVD player, ripping the cords out of the wall. She came charging at me with a battle scream swinging the DVD player at me.

I ripped it out of her hands before it could hit me and again threw it out of the way. But it ended up on the floor smashing in pieces.

I decided then that I had had enough and grabbed her arms so she couldn't reach for anything or try to hit me again.

She struggled as I made my grip vice like and tried reasoning again.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Roza, please stop."

Apparently I wasn't getting to her. She tried to use her legs and feet to try and kick me and that only annoyed me more.

I sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her around pressing her against the wall with the full force of my body. She struggled only a little cause of how she was pinned and stopped when she noticed it wasn't doing anything.

"Stop fighting me. I'm not going to hurt you." I breathed on her neck.

She gave another fruitless shove. I noticed that her breath was in ragged gasps.

"You'll have to understand if I had a hard time believing that." She said, her breath still hadn't calmed down yet.

"if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. Now, if you're going to keep fighting, I'll have to tie you up. If you stop, I'll leave you unrestrained." I said. It was pretty obvious.

"Aren't you afraid I'll escape?" she said. I highly doubted that but kept my voice calm so no emotion entered my voice.

"No. I am not." I felt chills go down her spine as I said that.

We stood there for a minute, me waiting for her answer. As I watched her I saw that she finally came to a conclusion. I felt her relax.

"Okay."

I hesitated before letting her go; still wondering if I could trust her not to do a sneak attack. But as I thought about it if she did attack me she would only end up getting hurt so I would have to be more aware of what was going on than usual.

I finally eased up and released her from the wall, but stayed a foot apart from her. She turned around slowly and I saw her fighting with herself, trying to stay calm and in control.

I was studied her for a long time and saw at the same time she was doing the same thing I kept the mask on that I always had on. While I was looking at her beauty she was looking at my eyes and skin.

I was finished looking at her and decided I was getting some answers.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"Because you hit me on the head and dragged me here." She was being the same rose but I didn't care I wanted an answer.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. Why are you _here_?" my voice was low and dangerous. She looked like she was thinking of something else.

"In Siberia? I came to find you." Well that was a little obvious. But why would she come to find me if she was pregnant. But she probably didn't know.

"I came here to get away from you." She looked so shocked that she said something that was utterly stupid.

"Why? Because I might kill you?"

I gave her a look that meant she was stupid to say that. "No. So that we wouldn't be in _this_ situation. Now we are, and the choice is inevitable."

She looked confused but she didn't want to show it. Her next words showed as much. "Well, you can let me go if you want to avoid it."

I stepped away from her and walked back to living room without looking at her. I wasn't worried about sneak attack she already would know what would happen. I walked over to one of the armchairs and sat down. She stayed where she was against the wall.

"Not possible anymore. Not after seeing you now…" I felt like looking at her again, but not all over her body like the last time. I just looked at her stomach and looked for any differences in her body. There was. There was a small bump where her stomach should be and her hips got a little wider. I looked at her face and saw that she had liked me looking at her but was also disgusted. "You're still as beautiful as I remember, Roza. Not that I should have expected anything different. Even with a baby on the way."

"What?" she looked utterly shocked with what I said. "What do you mean with a baby on the way?"

"You're pregnant." I said. She looked like she was going to faint or throw up.


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

"What?" I was really shocked with what he said. "What do you mean with a baby on the way?"

"You're pregnant." He stated.

I felt like I was going to faint or throw up. But I would hold it back cause a strigoi was in the room, I didn't know what he would do to me even though he said that he wasn't going to hurt me I didn't believe him one bit.

"You're kidding me? I can't be." Then I thought over those words how would you know if a shadow kissed person would be able to conceive a child. But that can't be true; I would know if I was pregnant. He must be joking. By the look he was giving me I don't think he was kidding.

"If I was pregnant I would know about it. I would have gotten sick or something alrea-" just in time I felt it the nausea in my stomach that was different to the one I haven't lost with Dimitri around.

I ran straight to the bathroom, dropped to my knees in front of the toilet and threw up straight into it. I actually felt Dimitri with me, right next to me holding my hair up. That was shocking; strigoi normally don't give a damn.

When I finished I got up off the ground and walked to the sink to wash my mouth out. I noticed that the sink had a toothbrush next to it.

"The tooth brush is for you." He said.

"Thanks," I said taking the toothbrush and putting toothpaste on it then brushing my teeth. Looking at the packet of the toothpaste; it was the same type I used. Weird.

I finished brushing my teeth and walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch without looking at it. He was a second behind me and sat next to me. For some reason his presence made me feel safe like it always did.

"So who's the father?" he asked in the most softest voice I've ever heard a strigoi speak in.

"You are." I spoke in the softest voice possible "I didn't know this could happen but who knew I could get pregnant with you."

We ended up silent for a couple of minutes until curiosity got the better of me.

"How did you know I was pregnant?" I asked him.

"I heard a second heartbeat coming from you. It was faint but I could and still can hear it, also your body started changing; your stomach is bigger and your hips are wider." He said.

I had to look down at my stomach and sure enough there was a bump there. I ran my hands down it and it felt hard but as soon as I touched it I felt a good hard kick. I grabbed his hand and put it on the spot it was kicking. He jumped a little when felt a kick and smiled a nice smile that was close to his old one.

I put my hand over his and rubbed his hand. It was cold and hard but smooth. We sat there in silence me holding his hand on my stomach waiting for the next kick.

It was an hour later that I noticed that his hand had gone from cold to warm. I lifted my head up to meet his and his lips came crushing down on mine and I didn't resist. He was acting like he was before he was turned; soft and gentle. I eventually had to stop to breathe and he pulled away but he put his arms around me and held me tight.

I looked up to him and saw that he had a little less red in his eyes. It was more like his usual dark brown. But I can't help wondering what I was going to do.

"Dimitri, what am I going to do?" I asked. I just hope he was still the nice Dimitri, not the one where he was strigoi. I don't know how I would be able to deal with that.

"I don't know. I don't know about you but I want this baby." He said. I can't believe that he would think that I don't want this baby. I love it already and I've only just found out about it just an hour and a half ago.

"Of course I want this baby. I already completely love it." I said as if it was the most stupid question in the world.

"How long do you think the pregnancy is going to last? Because if it shows too quickly and we try and make a break for it, it may not go well." He said. I would have to think about that.

"I don't know, it may be a normally pregnancy or it may be different cause of the effects. It will have to depend on how big I am." I said. I would have to get Adrian in my dreams tonight so I could get him to do some research.


	4. Chapter 4

DPOV

"Well, from what I remember from my sisters pregnancy, you would be four months." I said. It was weird that she was the size of a four-month pregnant woman in just a month. If the growth of the baby stays steady it would be fully-grown in a month and a half.

What I didn't realize is that I wasn't being as cynical as strigoi are supposed to be. I was being what I was before I was turned. Kind and gentle. Maybe it was just seeing rose here with my baby in her stomach. I did find I was excited about the baby but I couldn't let it out.

"This could cause problems. We have to think what to do. We can't have you here with our baby, there are far to many people who want you dead; they wouldn't hesitate to try and kill him or her as well." I said.

"We could just try and escape and leave to back to Montana, we can try to find a way to change you back." She said. I was highly doubtful that there was a way to change me back, I mean wouldn't have someone already have found a way if there was one. If there was people don't know about it.

"If here was a way someone would know about it." I said. I just hope that there was a way and no one wanted to people to know.

"I met this couple that was like me and Lissa and they said that they knew someone who was crazy and talked about changing a strigoi back to life." She was thoughtful for a minute.

"Try this on, it might not have an effect on you, but we could still try." She said. She took off her ring that I hadn't noticed, and handed it to me. I took it and thought nothing bad could happen. I slipped it on my finger.

"Well, I don't think anything is happening." Just after I said that she gasped. "What?" I said. she was just staring at me with this weird expression on her face, almost as if she was shocked but not quite.

"I think it worked a little." She said. I wondered what happened to get that look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your eyes were a little brown, now they are like they used to be." I was shocked. I didn't know that it would have that much effect on me.

"What's in the ring?" I asked.

"It was infused with magic from another spirit user from your hometown." She went to my hometown? Hang on, wait. There is a spirit user in my hometown?

"There's a spirit user in my hometown?" she looked at me like I was loony.

"Yes. Do you know a Moroi named Oksana?" she asked. That name rang a bell. Her and her husband Mark.

"Yes, and her husband mark. She's a spirit user?" she nodded. "I always wondered why she and mark were together." I said

"Well she and mark are bonded, and she makes rings for him so he doesn't get too effected by the darkness." She said matter of factly.

"Well from the test we just did, we know there is a chance that I can change back." I was happy. I wanted to stay with my Roza. And also that baby inside of her.

We sat there in silence for a while longer, just rubbing waiting for another kick.

"You know I'm getting kind of tired. I'm going to bed. Want to join me?" I would most love to do that.

"Yes." I said.

She got up and walked to the bed with me following her. When she got there she sat on the edge and slid to the other side to make room for me.

I laid down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. She snuggled up to me and laid her head on my chest.

Her breathing evened and she fell into a deep sleep.

As soon as she was asleep fully, I started thinking about how we would get out of here. We would go just as the sun sets, that's for sure. I would have to distract the guard at the front of the house. I didn't know what I was going to do, I just hope it comes to me before she gets up.


	5. Chapter 5

RPOV

As soon as I fell asleep I was sucked into one of Adrian's dreams. As I recognised it, he steeped out from behind the apple tree.

"Adrian I never thought I'd be going to be happy to see you." I said with sarcasm.

"Your happy to see me little dhampir?" he said with a grin.

"Yes, but I am happy cause I need you for something. I need you to research stuff about dhampir shadow kissed pregnancy." He looked at me with a strange look. Then he looked at my stomach and his eyes widened.

"You're pregnant. I thought that you don't have babies with dhampirs." He still looked shocked.

"Well, obviously being shadow kissed has its benefits." I said with a smirk. That got him out of his shock.

"So you want me to research how it's possible?" I nodded. "Okay, are you going to come back home?" he said.

"Yes, but not for a couple of days. We need to find a way out of a mansion full of strigoi." He nodded. Then he seemed to remember something.

"What do you mean we? I thought you were alone?" he said. Obviously trying to work out who was with me.

"Me and Dimitri." His eyes widened even more than last time. "For some reason he slowly turning back to his old self. It's only his eyes though. Hopefully we can turn him back completely." I said.

He composed himself more quickly this time.

"So you want me to find out what to expect with this pregnancy and what is changing him back." He said. I nodded. He sighed.

"I'll see what I can do." He didn't look that happy.

"Thank you, Adrian. You don't know how much this means to me."

He smiles and disappears.

I found myself awake when he's gone.

I look into the gorgeous eyes of Dimitri. I smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"Some one looks happy." He says. I notice he also hasn't got the menacing voice that strigoi normally have.

"Of course I'm happy. I'm with my love and I have my love's baby in me." He smiles at that. Then every thing came back. "So have you thought of any way for us to get out?"

His smile drops and becomes serious. "I've thought of one and it might work." He stops and thinks. "We could walk out of the house and I say I'm just taking you for a walk, then grab you and run out of here. That's the best so far."

"That might work. When do you think we could try?" I ask. I really wanted it to be soon, and we had to see what was changing Dimitri.

"I don't know but it will have to be soon," he said.

We kept on talking and decided to do it tonight.


End file.
